


Extinct Intergalactic Survivor

by Ceceantonio97



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceceantonio97/pseuds/Ceceantonio97
Summary: For the past five years, he's been traveling alone throughout the Galaxyas part of an intergalactic group which scouts around for possible threats to all planets.Or so he thought...He's hit with a twist when he learns the truth about it,because that is not all there is to it! It turns out that there is much more to everything that revolves around him!Experience the story of a soldier who tries to get past all obstaclesand to learn the truth about himself and his kind throughout the Galaxy!





	1. From puppet to someone

# Extinct Intergalactic Survivor

### From a puppet to a someone.

For the past five years, I've been traveling alone through the galaxy. As I am a part of an intergalactic group who scouts the galaxy for possible threats to planets. Or so I thought that was all there was to it. However my life completely changed when I had arrived at a planet known as 'Azure'.

As I landed my ship at the spaceport of the capital city, I began to scout the capital of the planet. Everything seemed to be very peaceful so far, the city was very bright and filled was quite colorful. I could definitely understand why people would want to live here. While I was looking around, a kid came up to me all of a sudden. The kid was holding what seemed to be a flower, one I had not seen before. "This flower is a sign of a greeting to visitors to our planet, it is named after our planet. Please take It as a sign of our warm welcome to you, sir!" the kid said. I pet the kid and smiled as I grabbed the flower. "Thank you, that is very sweet of you. I will keep this with me at all times." I told the kid as I put the flower into my bag.

The kid smiled and ran away while waving me goodbye. I waved back and then immediately noticed negative energy around me. I looked around me and noticed that a handful of people were staring at me. When all of a sudden someone came over to me. "Hey buddy, there you were! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on let's go over to my garage, I've been dying to show you my newest creations!" the stranger said. As I saw everyone looking at me with a surprised look, I decided to follow the stranger. For what it was worth it, he seemed to know more about what was going on at the moment than I did. I could tell from his facial expression that there was definitely something going on.

As we had arrived at the stranger's garage, he immediately closed the windows and doors and activated a security system that covered them with metal plates. "What is the meaning of this? You better explain yourself before I make you regret this." I said as I entered my battle stance. "Whoa whoa wait pal! I'm not your enemy, I'm here to help you! Hear me out, this may sound like an odd question to you but, are you a Hedgehog by any chance?" the stranger asked. I nodded. "Yes I am a Hedgehog, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "Oh wow I knew it! I mean that means you are one of the very few remaining survivors right!? After all, Hedgehogs are basically extinct in the galaxy!" the stranger said.

At hearing him speak the word Hedgehog and extinct in the same sentence, my anger was boiling up more and more. I clenched my fist and was ready to strike his heart at this point on to finish him off, but for some reason I didn't just yet. The stranger sat down on his office chair. "Listen here pal, no offense but you are basically a legend for simply being one of the few in the galaxy. If anything you might just be the last. Thing is, I know plenty of people on the planet that would kill to get you. Whether it is to get your DNA, sell your body part, or even enslave you. But of course WHO AM I to ask you to come to my 'garage' just to tell you all of this? No no no, I can tell from your outfit that you are part of an intergalactic group that goes by the name of 'EoE', short for 'Eyes of Eagles'."

I was shocked at hearing all of this from a stranger, but I figured there was more to this stranger than meets the eye. Seeing how he wanted me to come here right away, however I didn't let my guard down for one second. For him to know all of this, there could definitely be a chance of him wanting to get rid of me. "So you know I'm part of a dying species as well as that I am part of EoE, and I'm not stupid to think you just brought me here to tell me all of this. So just get to your point already and tell me what you want from me." I said as I was beginning to lose my temper. The stranger got up and slowly walked to me. "My name is Pho, Pho The Hedgehog, and I am also one of the remaining Hedgehogs in the galaxy. I'm glad I finally get to meet one of my brothers again." I looked at his hand as he wanted to shake my hand, however I wasn't sure as to whether I could believe what he just said or not. "There is no way you're one as well, it just can't be!" I couldn't believe it, and matter of fact I didn't even want to believe it. I came here to scout the planet, not to meet one of my brothers! I just didn't know how to react to this at the time, but this was quite the discovery!

"My name is Tyson, Tyson The Hedgehog. A pleasure to meet you as well Pho." I said as I shook his hand. "The only reason you just didn't kill me is because you were curious, and probably because you could sense good in me. But I'm not one to believe that much into all of that super power and sensing crap really! Now please follow me, I've got something to show you. You're going to love this!" Pho said as he pressed a button on his computer at his desk. A part of the walls opened up with a path leading to some kind of place. He allowed me to go through it first, as I walked into it and followed the path.

Everything was dark and I couldn't see a thing in there, should I be worried at this point on? "No worries Ty, let me just light up the room!" Pho said as he turned on the switch next to us. As the light turned on around the room, I saw a huge room filled with insane technology all around the place. The most advanced weapons, ships, computers and all kinds of tools were in here. As I was walking around the room and checking everything out, I was simply amazed and mind blown! But then I was slowly beginning to realize something. "If you have all of this stuff, then it surely doesn't mean that you are some engineer who owns a garage. Just who are you, Pho?" I asked him out of curiosity. "Let's just say I was originally supposed to be part of EoE as well, until I found out about their extremely classified secret. Please have a seat." Pho said as he sat down at the table in the middle of the room. I sat down on the other side of the table as I was ready to listen to what he had to say, but wasn't sure as to whether I should believe him or not.

"You see us Hedgehogs, we didn't become like this because of some war that drove our race to exctinction. The head of the EoE you've been working for, and those that have 'raised' you after their destruction was all just a lie. They found out that us Hedgehogs have some kind of hidden potential beyond everything. A hidden power that when we unleash, we become super powered Hedgehogs! Of course like I've said before, I'm not one to believe in these kinds of things. But I've seen a lot of crazy thing so far, and them driving our race to exctinction is definitely not something you would do simply cause you felt like doing so. And now you may probably think that I'm just talking out of my ass, and just making all of this up. But remember, this is coming from a fellow brother. I've seen those classified documents about their plans on how they wanted to destroy us!" I became a bit uneasy about everything and clenched my fists. "I'm not sure as to whether I should believe everything you just told me, after all this is coming a bit unexpected as well. But I was taught to be prepared for the unexpected after all, with that said, I would like to see those documents. Where are they at right now?" I asked. "The documents are with the head of the EoE, believe me when I say I tried to take them with me back then. I just wouldn't have made it out alive if I went back for the documents." Pho said as he looked down with fear.

"So from what you're telling me, these documents are with them huh. Those old freaks always seemed suspicious to me ever since I met them. But then why would they deploy me in one of their squads? Why not kill me if you have thousands of soldiers ready to attack me? I wouldn't stand a chance against an army." Pho seemed worried. "I don't think they want you dead, not yet to say the least. This is just a guess but, seeing how you found me here for one thing, let me give you an idea of what I think they are up to. If a Hedgehog like me is all the way over here on Planet Azure, what would be the easiest way of finding other Hedgehogs scattered around the galaxy so you can get rid of them? You tell me Ty." Pho said as he felt scared. "To find the remaining of the race, they have trained me so well all these years, to be this much of a scout professional, that I would never miss something like this. But I didn't even know you were a Hedgehog when you approached me! It doesn't mean a thing!" Pho shook his head. "I might've happened to be out going for a walk just to check on equipment at the time. But when I saw you with the kid, I immediately felt a familiar presence, not because I met you before but because we share the same kind of blood!" I felt In shock for a second, but I slowly began to realize that there was much more to all of this than I first thought. "Maybe I should just leave, this is starting to become a bit too much for me!" I said as I got up and headed towards the exit.

"Just wait a second, Tyson! You can't just leave, not now that you know all of this! Heck what if I told you that I know there is another Hedgehog residing on Planet Azure, wouldn't you want to save her?" When Pho spoke those words I stopped and turned around to face him. "There is another survivor, and she is here? If you are sure of this, then why didn't you save her yourself?" I asked. "Why do you think Planet Azure is so peaceful, heck especially the Capital City! There is a huge and heavily guarded prison known as 'The Gate', I recall seeing her ID on a list of new prisoners on when I had to do some hacking for a client. And the reason as to why I didn't save her is because it is known for a FACT that anyone that gets in, doesn't get out. But possibly, if the two of us work together, we might just be able of getting her out of there." Pho said as he walked over to the main computer and sat down in front of it.

I walked over to him. "Why don't you show me how this so called gate is like, how big is it exactly? And how many people are kept in there?" I asked him. Pho showed me a picture along with additional information about the prison. "over 10 million prisoners, with many of them being executed every year to make space for new prisoners. The Gate is being guarded by at least 2 million elite guards who have been trained and specialized by being able of killing prisoners with a single combat movement. The Gate is resided on an island on the Sparkly Ocean of Planet Azure, the island was built for the prison itself and contains poisonous water around it with a temperature of 500 °C, anything that touches it basically dies. This prison is no joke, how do you even get there to begin with?" I asked Pho as I felt unsure about this mission.

"I have my ways of getting in and out, however you'll be the only one to go in, I'll have you know that once you're in you'll pretty much be on your own, I can provide you with plenty of weapons and armor, but that is all there is to it. Honestly it's your choice as to whether you want to do this or not, but you can either leave now and stay a puppet for those basterds that killed your own kind! Or you can save one of your own and then begin to build something! Be in control of your own life, and do what you wish to do. You can go from being a puppet to being a someone Tyson, but it is all up to you, so tell me what you want to do."

I walked over to the table with equipment. "Give me your lightest and best armor for my size, that will be all I'm needing." I said to him. "Oh yeah sure, I'm on it! What about weapons? I mean you'll need to fight your way through as well. So what would you like?" Pho aked. "I won't be needing any weapons, I have a weapon I have built a one of a kind weapon after scouting for the past few years throughout the galaxy. Collecting different material from different planets. Let me just tell you that, this weapon is powered by one's will." I said as I pulled out a sword with just the hilt. "Um no offense but, I don't think that will be enough to actually hit someone!" Pho said. I turned to him and was filled with anger that gave me power to save a fellow Hedgehog. The hilt began to glow as it formed into a cyan glowing sword. As it formed into a sword I began to strike the table and destroyed it and everything near it. "I'll get you a new table and couch, do not worry about that. But for now, I think it is time to become that someone, cause from this day on I shall go from being a puppet into being a someone!" I said as I was filled with courage and determination.

Pho seemed to be amazed at seeing the sword and what my power could do. "I'll get you your armor right away, don't even worry about the damage! I think this might just be easier than I thought it would be!" Pho said. I felt like my life was about to change drastically, however I wonder just who this girl is in the prison. Either way, I'm coming for you. Just hang on tight!


	2. The Third Survivor

### The Third Survivor

Preparations had already been made, and we already took off In Pho's space ship. As a trip to the prison was at least 2 hours with this ship, we still had time to discuss a few things. After all I wanted to talk to Pho about a few more things before we went on ahead with this mission. He put the space ship on auto pilot and came to sit with me at the table. "We'll be arriving shortly, about another 10 minutes or so." Pho said as he sat down. "You know Pho, I've been thinking about something ever since we left. I don't feel like going in there stealth wise would be good at all. I was trained to take out my enemies right away and give them a quick death. Now I don't know if all those prisoners are there because they are criminals or not, but for some of them to die every year to make space just feels wrong. I feel like we need to do something about that!"

I felt concerned, not just for our fellow sister in there, but also because there innocents were going to get slaughtered cause they needed space. "You really are a good person Ty, and I get where you're coming from. But remember that there are over 10 million prisoners and over 2 million of those elites guarding the prison. I've seen your strength, but do you really think you are powerful enough to take out an army of millions by your own?" I shook my head. "I've always wanted to test my powers against an army before, so I'm kind of excited honestly. But my priority is getting her out of there of course."

The ship made an announcement that we were nearly at our destination. "Looks like that's our cue, time to roll out." I got up to check my armor and weapons one last time. "Oh I almost forgot to show you this." Pho said as he pressed a button to open up a door. It was a space bike. "This space bike is specially designed not just for the ground, but it can also fly temporarily. It's got weapons on it in case you want to make yourself a hole to get yourself inside. But it doesn't necessarily have to be your way out. I will be assisting you from the air of course." I went over to the space bike and got on. "This will do, let's go!" As the door in the back opened up, I began to boot up the engine of the bike.

As soon as the doors will fully opened up, I flew out of the ship. The prison was right there, I knew what I had to do at this point. The bike seemed to have many different modes, including attack mode which I activated at this point on. The girl inside of the prison who was asleep at the time in her prison, suddenly woke up from sensing something or someone. "W-who is that? This feeling, I've sensed it before! Who is this? And where is he?" The weapons on the bike loaded up as I flew towards the prison and began my attack on the walls. As my attack had started and I was damaging a part in the wall, Pho flew around to attack the top of the prison where many guards were on the lookout. The alarm began to sound and all of the guards went over to their stations. Many of them getting in space ships to attack us. "Tyson, change of plans! It looks like an army of space ships is going to come our way. I think I can shake them off and take care of them while you're inside. But you're going to have to be quicker about this than you were supposed to. Please find her and let me know when you are ready to leave!" Pho said as he shot two rockets into the part of the wall I had damaged to make an open hole. I gave him a thumbs up and flew straight to the hole.

As I arrived at the hole I jumped into it and let my bike fall onto the ground. Luckily there was still some land on the side where it fell onto. I could hear many guards coming my way, I entered my battle stance and got ready. When suddenly a door opened up, with someone hinting to come their way quickly. I decided to follow my instincts and go in there. The person closed the doors as he began to show me directions to get inside of the prison without getting caught. "Just who are you, and why are you helping me?" I asked. The person made signs with his hands, it turned out he could not speak anymore because he lost his tongue. Luckily for me I could read sign language. He predicted someone would come for her, the signs said. I was to take a certain path to get there, however I could tell that this person really wanted to help me get her out. The guards opened up the door behind us, and they began loading up their guns to open fire. The person that gave me directions began to yell with all his might, as he stood in front of me to cover me. The guards began their attack and shot at us, however he protected me and took all of the shots for me. It was tragic having to see him go like this, but I couldn't let his death be in vain now. I immediately dashed away and followed the path he wanted me to follow.

After following the path, I stumbled upon a door which required a key card. I began punching the door with all my might but no luck, as well as finding some kind of hidden passage, but there was none. A group of at least 20 guards had shown up behind me. "Put your hands up in the air intruder, or you will be shot like the other prisoner!" As they mentioned the very man who protected me and gave up his life, I saw a sudden flashback of his death before me. The tears of the poor man, falling which I had not even noticed. Dying while putting a smile on his face. I could feel my anger boiling up again as I felt filled with rage and power. A dark blue aura began to surround me as I turned around. "What's this!? The scanner seems to pick up a massive amount of energy from the intruder!" one of the guards said. This power that was flowing through me, I didn't like it that much as it felt very dark. However to avenge the death of the man that protected me, I accepted it. As I pulled out my sword and the same dark blue aura began to glow around it as well, I began to dash towards them. Without realizing it, not a minute later I was up against the wall.

The powers I had not long ago had faded away, and as I looked around I saw dead bodies everywhere. I put my sword back into my bag and looked at my hands. It's not like I had never killed someone before, but this must have been the first time I ever fought to avenge someone's death. These powers that I had used, I had never felt this before. I felt weak, not just because I couldn't save the man, but because I felt like it's a power I cannot gain by my own will. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from my wristwatch, I looked at it and saw that it was Pho. "Tyson, do you read me!?" I was in shock for a second. "Yes, I do! H-how did you contact me from my watch?" Pho laughed. "You should know that I am quite a genius pal! Now listen up, I have an army of about one hundred space ships chasing me and trying to destroy me! Thankfully I installed these newly advanced weapons onto the ship before we left. Now this does not mean I can hold them off forever or take care of them all as it will take time! I need you to hurry up still and find her, do you understand!?" I went over to one of the guards and picked up his scanner.

"Understood, I'm on it Pho. Tyson out." I said as I closed the transmission and put on the scanner. "The scanner seems to do more than check on one's power, it also contains a map of the prison. Apparently only guards have these because it can get you into the prison very easily. Meaning that this door must be protected by an eye scan encryption." I thought to myself. I walked over to the door which required a key card, however underneath the key card spot, there seemed to be a part that also worked for eye scanning. I let it scan my scanner, the door had opened up afterwards. According to the scanner this lead to the inside prison where underneath me all the prisoners were being kept. However as I entered this place, I noticed there were another group of at least 40 guards, who seemed to be surprised to see me. I clenched my fist and was ready to take care of them, as I needed to let off some steam.

Pho seemed to be taking care of the problems in the air, however he had a lot of work to do constantly. As he was constantly trying to make sure all of the turrets and engines on the ship were functioning properly, the newly advanced weapons he had installed were capable of carrying twice the rounds the previous ones could carry as well as fire on its own when set to fire at anything within a specific radius. The ship had a total of 12 turrets and an additional 2 turrets that were there to be piloted by actual people.

As he stopped to fly away while having the turrets shoot at the space ships, he turned around ready to launch a proper attack. "Let's see you try to dodge this!" Pho said as he pressed a huge red button. It launched the ship at an insanely fast speed into the horde of space ships. While the ship was flying this fast, the turrets also reacted twice as fast, aiming, pinpointing and hitting their targets twice as fast. Nearly more than half of the entire horde was destroyed as he Pho was still flying around to take care of the rest. They couldn't fight from the prison as Pho drove them far away from the prison, meaning there was no surviving for them. Additionally they wanted to send more ships from the prison, but they didn't have time to prepare fuel for more ships at the time. As well as Tyson was causing trouble inside of the prison, taking out many guards at ease.

However the head of the prison seemed to be having other thoughts. As he received a transmission from one of the heads of the EoE. "I see you are having trouble over there Chairman, I would not hope this would mean the end of your prison because of some intruders now would it?" The chairman gulped. "N-no of course not sir! Do not worry, we have the situation under control!" The Chairman said out of fear. "Do not worry Chairman, one of my highly skilled elites was already at the prison, he was supposed to deliver a personal message to you in case you were to fail." The transmission had closed as someone appeared behind the Chairman. He turned around to face him. "Oh h-hello there, how c-can I be of service to you?" The person began charging a shot from his hand at the Chairman. "Where is prisoner #1903021?" The Chairman pointed towards the computer on his desk. "It's all in the d-database! Please do not kill me!" The person smiled as he blasted the shot through the Chairman's chest.

As I had fought my way through the prison, I was running through the prison. When suddenly I sensed something coming from a prison all the way down. The girl from the prison also sensed something at the time. She got up and went over to the bars. "I'm over here!" she yelled. I heard a yell from all the way down there, so I jumped all the way down heading for the prison. When I was about to reach the prison where the scream came from, I suddenly felt a presence coming near me from above. It seemed to be the elite the EoE sent, who also killed the Chairman. He kicked me away to the other side of the prison. As I landed, I saw him stand in front of the prison I was trying to reach. I sensed the familiar presence again from there. I immediately sped up and went over to him. "Hey you! I'll give you two seconds to leave!" I said. However the person disappeared, and reappeared above me all of a sudden. I saw a kick coming in from the left, and wait for the second the impact would happen. I tried to stop it, however a punch came in from my blind spot at the least second and he still kicked me afterwards.

I was on the ground, trying to get up. "What's the matter, I thought you were going to beat me. And you are supposedly one of the remaining survivors of the extinct race? Hah, you're nothing! You betrayed my boss, my allies and me. And now I will finish you and be known as the hero who destroyed your precious race!" He said as he began to charge a shot from his hand again. As I was getting up I felt my anger boiling up again. I felt the same power I felt before when the man died for me. I wanted to stop it this time, but the fact that I couldn't reach this kind of strength on my own only made me more angry.

When suddenly I heard a soft voice. "Don't do it, you can defeat him without your lust for anger. You are better than this!" The Elite turned around in surprise and looked at the prison. "That was odd, I could've sworn I heard something." I calmed down, yet powered up once more with my own willpower. This time it was bright blue aura surrounding me. It felt like positive energy. However I wanted to try something out while I had this attained. The Elite faced me again and shot a beam from his hand. "I don't think so! Die!" As the beam was coming my way, I turned the anger from before into fuel for my power. Instead of giving into my anger, I used it to increase my willpower and used my power up as a weapon. "Haaaaaaaaaa! I will free the innocents!" I said as my scanner broke from the amount of power, I too shot a beam from my hand towards him. As our attacks clashed a massive explosion occurred which let to most of the inside in destruction.

When I woke up I felt warm feeling. I woke up to seeing a what seemed to be someone. It seemed to be a girl from the looks of it. The girl opened her eyes and backed away. "Oh you're awake, my bad!" she said as she looked the other way. I touched my lips as I felt an odd feeling. Something I had never felt before. I got up as I looked around me. I saw many prisoners fighting guards to fight for their freedom. As well as The Elite being knocked out near one of the prison cells. I saw that the door of the prison cell I was trying to reach was completely destroyed. I immediately went over there to see if she was there. "Did you see anyone leave from this prison cell?" I asked the girl as I was making my way there. "Umm that is the prison cell I was in." she answered. I stopped and slowly turned around to look at her. "You are the one I've been sensing, the other remaining Hedgehog." She nodded. "And so are you, I could sense that you were coming for me." She said. I slowly walked over to her. I never thought I'd get to see a woman from my own race ever again. This truly is magnificent. The outstanding beauty, the calm mind, and the power to control the anger inside of us.

"That was you that stopped me back then, wasn't it?" she nodded. "Yes that was me, however that one over there seemed to hear it as well for some reason. Very odd." I grabbed her hands. "We should leave, immediately." She let go of my hands. "We can't leave just yet! What about the other prisoners?" I shook my head. "They don't necessarily have to leave, this is their home. There are more prisoners than guards, me and Pho have already taken care of a majority of them. They will turn this place from a prison into a fortress. Or so I hope at least." She seemed confused. "Pho? Who is that?" she asked. I grabbed her legs and held her like a princess. "Look, we can discuss this later alright? I have to get you out of here now!" I said as I began moving all the way up. "Pho, listen up. I need you to be at the prison in a few minutes from now. And have the back of the ship open up, extraction incoming, I repeat extraction incoming!" Pho seemed to have taken care of his part. "Phew! Finally done with these guys. I read ya pal, on my way!" he replied as he began to head towards the prison.

As I had nearly arrived at the hole, I was looking around for the body of the man who protected me. It was nowhere to be found however. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" she asked. "Oh it's nothing really, my bad I was just spacing out I guess." I said as I quickly headed over to the hole. I suddenly saw someone coming towards us from the right. It was The Elite from before who I had beaten, he was damaged and could barely move. "Y-you...I will not let you escape! Nobody escapes from The Gate! I will kill you both, right here and right now!" I laughed. "If you make it out here alive yourself, I'll fight you again. But I won't bet on it." I said as I jumped out of the hole. "Nooooo!" The Elite screamed as he rushed over to the hole. He noticed me and the girl leaving towards the ship. As we entered the ship from the back, we went over to the pilot's room to see Pho.

"Good thing you were on time, I was nearly amazed at your timing." Pho laughed at hearing that. "Come on pal, I told you I'm a genius!" we both laughed. "Pho got up and introduced himself. "My name is Pho, and this is Tyson. What is your name?" he asked. "Holly, Holly The Hedgehog. Thank you both for coming to rescue me, I never expected anyone to ever come. So are we three the remaining of our kind?" Pho and I nodded. "Hedgehogs! I will come for you!" The Elite yelled. "We should get out of here, but first I should do this." Pho said as he pressed a button that sends a rocket towards The Elite. "Curse you!" The Elite said as he ran away. "Time to go back to my place, we can celebrate our mission as a success then!" Pho said with a smile as he launched the ship to travel back to the garage.

After coming back, Holly seemed to be surprised by the amazing technology as much as I did at first. "Look at all of this stuff! This must have costed a fortune!" Pho laughed out loud. "Let's just say if you have connections, things are much easier. Allow me to get the cake you guys, just give me a few minutes!" he said as he left. Holly smiled as she looked over to me. "What's the matter? You don't seem all that happy for having rescued another one of your kind!" I looked over to her. "I still don't understand what that strange feeling was back when I woke up. I saw you so close and near me and felt a soft gesture on my lips. I had never felt anything like that before, do you know what it could've been?" Holly looked away. "Nope, wouldn't know what it could've been!" I scratched the back of my head in confusion.

Pho had returned with dinner plates, forks and a huge cake. "Here we go! Dig in guys, I had been saving this for special occasions. Best cake you'll ever eat!" We all sat down and enjoyed the cake, shared many laughs and what not. And learned more about each other. However everything seemed like it was all too easy for some reason. And something bothered me about that Elite from before. After spending the evening enjoying ourselves, Pho led me and Holly to our room. There was only one bed, however it seemed to be a double. I had no problems sharing a bed, however Holly seemed to have other things going through her mind for some reason. I turned the lights off as she got into the bed. I didn't feel like sleeping one bit and was just looking out the window, staring at the sky.

Holly looked at me in surprise and got up. "Something bothering you again?" she asked. I went over to her and smiled. "No, it's nothing to be worried about. You should sleep, you could use it." I said as she had slowly closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. I put her covers around her slowly. Afterwards I stared at the sky again. "Everything Pho has told me was true, meaning that the EoE wanted me to find my fellow brothers and sisters all along. They truly trained me just to take out my own kind in a way. I now know what to do however, and that is to take them out. I feel like there was much more to it then to just target my kind due to our hidden potential. They want more than just a race to be extinct, I feel like the galaxy is in danger. And I must stop them, as I feel like there is no one else who can do it!" I thought to myself. As what happened today, was just a small piece of what is to come.


	3. Sharing The Gesture

### Sharing The Gesture

I felt like things were truly going to change. The way I live my life, the way everything around me works, as well as living in a more friendly environment. As much as I enjoyed not having to be that serious all the time, I still couldn’t let my guard down. Because I knew they were still searching for us. However finding us would be a very difficult task. At the time I was reading some of the intergalactic newspapers, while Holly was sleeping on the couch next to me. Then she had suddenly woken up.

“Good morning..” she while rubbing her eyes. “It’s already afternoon, you sure know how to sleep as a rock.” She looked at me with an annoyed expression. “Well maybe you could make me a nice little meal.” Holly said as she was clinging onto me. “I’m trying to read the newspapers here, please move away.” As I said that she grabbed the newspaper away from me and got up to read it. “Hmph, what is so interesting about this anyway!? Some they’re constructing some new buildings? Trying to expand the spaceport? Or that there is some wedding going to happen very soon?” I grabbed the newspaper from her. “Look, if you’re gonna be annoying, be annoying somewhere else.” She sat next to me as I told her that. “Well maybe you should be more fun than a serious person all the time! You truly do not know how to treat a lady!” I scratched the back of my head. “I haven’t really seen or worked with ladies before, I still don’t know what that gesture from before was either. Would you mind explaining that to me now?” I asked her. “Gesture? O-oh you mean what happened at the prison! That was n-nothing at all!” She said as she looked away. “E-eh? Come on, I think I deserve to know what it means!”

Pho laughed as he walked into the room. “I see you two are getting along nicely, I’m really happy to see this! Fills me with excitement and happiness to see brothers and sisters in front of me!” Holly got up and pointed at me. “Yeah well all he’s done is sit down and read the newspapers, he didn’t even think of making me some breakfast or lunch! Argh I just want to smack him with those stupid newspapers!” Pho began to laugh again as I felt slightly threatened. “You should give him more credit Holly, truth to be said he is known as a legend in a way!” Pho said as he sat down. “Legend you say? Why is that?” I asked him. “Well you see, The Gate was known as one of the most secure places in the entire galaxy, anyone that gets in never comes out again. So for one Hedgehog to go in there, take down an entire army of guards, and free all of the prisoners is quite an achievement. But then again you aren’t just some hot shot who just says things, you actually let your actions speak for you. Which is what I’m gonna need you for with a new job!” I looked at Pho with a confused expression. “A new job? You make it sound like I rescued Holly and took down that prison because I got paid.” Pho shook his head. “Don’t get me wrong, when I say I have a new job it is something I need your help with. Honestly, both of you need to help me.” Holly jumped up and down with excitement. “Come on Ty, this is going to be awesome! Who knows, we might just rob a fashion design store! The biggest one on the planet maybe? I recently saw some awesome shoes and some really cool nail polish in there! I am ready for this new job, believe me!” Pho scratched the back of his head while having fake laugh. “Huh? Nail-who? What is that? Is it some kind of weapon you wish to steal?” Holly seemed confused. “You don’t know what that is huh, you sure as heck don’t really seem to care about how stylish you look..” Holly just made things more confused for me. “Alright alright, now please both of you follow me to the base please! I’ll show you everything there!” Pho said as we began to make our way to the base.

As we had arrived, Pho had explained everything in detail to us. “So if I’m correct, we go in there. Act as a couple and play along. And then steal this bracelet that is supposedly on this woman’s arm. Am I right?” I said as Pho nodded in agreement. “Then let me ask you, why do we need to go through all this trouble to steal this bracelet exactly?” I asked. “You see this bracelet is worth more than you think, I’d say it’s worth about at least 100 million galactic Zenny. Which can be your ticket out of here to a peaceful place amongst the rich people. You two will be able of living there in peace for good! Nobody will come looking for us there and the rich won’t care who we are and what we’re doing. We are the last remaining Hedgehogs in the galaxy, so I want us all to be safe.” Holly and I looked at each other. “But we don’t need all of this, we can’t stop taking the fight to the EoE after all! Right Holly?” I said as I looked at her. “I mean..such freedom is tempting however, nobody that will ever threaten us or try to put our lives in danger..” I went over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. “look at me, we are the last Hedgehogs remaining in the galaxy, we can’t simply think that they will stop coming for us if we settle down somewhere. It doesn’t matter where we are, they will come for us!” Holly felt scared and wrapped her arms around me. “That is why I need you to come with me, to protect me..please Tyson.” Holly’s warm words hit me hard. I slowly wrapped my arms around her also. “I’ll always protect you and be by your side from now on, I promise you that.” Pho began to think. “Alright well, if it’s not to settle down somewhere, we can always use the money to get some additional expensive parts for the ship, or possibly get some really good weapons. So whatever we plan to do afterwards, I say we still do it. Are you two with me?” Pho asked. Me and Holly let go of each other as we looked at Pho. “We’re always with you brother, even though I’m not much of a money freak myself, you are right we could still use it for other purposes. Let us prepare.”

Many hours spent to get ready as me and Holly were going to arrive at the wedding. As I was holding our invitations in my hand, the guard at the gate asked for the invite. I nicely handed them over, the guard greeted us as he let us through. Holly wrapped her arm around mine. “What is it?” I asked her. “This is what married couples do silly.” Holly said as she giggled. “I really don’t get this couple thing still.” I said as I was very confused still. “Haven’t you ever loved someone? Or been in love before?” Holly asked. “The only love I remember is from my mother, I can barely remember it but as a little kid she used to take good care of me and give me the love I needed. Other than that I’ve always been left to rot in that hell, being used to kill my own kind in a way.” I said as I felt a bit sad with those thoughts. Holly stopped and put her hand on my cheek. “Do not worry, you will experience a different kind of love.” She said as we looked each other in the eyes. “hey you two lovebirds over there, are you going to move into the building or not? You seemed to have stopped moving.” Pho said over the headset. Holly looked away out of embarrassment. “Yeah we’re going in right now Pho, I’ll let you know when we see the bracelet.” I said over the headset. “Copy that, I am on the rooftops and see you two at the moment. I am going to move in from the roof, see if anything is out of the ordinary. You can never trust this man. Let me know when things get heated in there.” Pho said as me and Holly made our way into the building.

Holly was stunned by the beauty of the inside of the building, the wedding seemed to have amazed her. A man and a woman came over to us to greet us. “Good evening, my name is Jake Winters, and this here is my soon to be wife Monica Winters, I welcome you to our wedding sir.” I greeted the man with a slight bow. “It is a pleasure to be here sir, ma’am.” I said with a bright smile. “Is this your wife if I may ask?” Jake asked as he pointed at Holly. “Yes, we’ve been married for nearly a year now. We met each other on a remote planet where we fell in love with each other at first sight!” Holly said before I could even speak. “Ah such beauty, please make yourselves at home and have a good time!” Jake said as he walked away with his soon to be wife. “You sure seem to be digging this love thing, did you notice that she was wearing the bracelet?” Holly nodded in agreement. “Pho, do you read me? We have the target in sight. What is your status?” Pho didn’t seem to react in any way. Something felt strange.

Holly grabbed my hand and began heading to the center of the room. Everyone seemed to be dancing, husbands and wives all together. “Come on let’s dance as well!” Holly said as she put her arms around my neck. “I don’t know how to dance, I’m sorry I should’ve studied it a bit before leaving.” Holly giggled. “You should put your hands around my hips, and then just take it slowly.” As she told me that I slowly put my arms around her hips and began moving slowly with her. “So this is what married couples do at weddings? It is all still confusing to me honestly.” She giggled. “Not necessarily married couples only, but couples in general. You’re always so confused about these things, it must’ve been really hard for you for what they did to you huh, Ty?” I looked down a bit. “It is okay now however, as you protect me, I too will protect you. Because I...” Holly stopped and looked away for a bit. She didn’t finish her sentence, which made me think of something. “Hey, Holly can you look at me for a second?” I asked. As she looked at me I slowly kissed her on the lips with my eyes closed. I felt the same warm gesture as before, however this time it felt better and much more special for some reason. As I slowly backed away, I saw her eyes sparkle and her face was slightly red. She looked down out of embarrassment and didn’t speak. I giggled and smiled. “Now I understand what that gesture means, you are in love, with me. Right Holly?” As she was just about to speak, Jake began to speak on the stage with a microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please.” Everyone stopped dancing and looked at him. “Today to all of you who have been invited to my wedding and came, I want to say that I am very grateful, that I get to share this beautiful moment in my life with all of you together. Getting to marry someone I’ve known and loved for so many years, I can say that I haven’t been as happy and lucky as at this moment. Cause now I get to name my beautiful Monica, my wife.” Jake said as he sat on one knee and also opened up a small box which contained a ring. When suddenly Jake got shot in the chest.

Everyone was in shock, however I was looking around me to see who it was. I noticed Pho on the third floor with an advanced sniper rifle. I saw him nod at me as he dashed away. “Holly go over to the exit right now, I’ll be with you in a second alright?” She nodded in agreement as she quickly left the building. The lights went out in the room, which allowed me to quickly take the bracelet from Monica as well as put an elixir on top of Jake’s chest. When the lights had turned on again I was already gone. Monica put her hands on Jake’s chest. “No not like this..” Jake woke up while breathing heavily. “What just..happened? How am I..?” As the elixir completely healed the wound on his chest, he immediately sent out guards to find the intruder. As guards had surrounded Holly outside, suspecting she was the intruder, I immediately had arrived. “Allow me to take care of them.” I said as I quickly took out the guards. As we left through the gate, a delivery van had arrived in front of us. The door had opened up. “Special delivery for number 1 couple of tonight’s wedding, please have a seat and enjoy the ride to home!” Pho said while wearing a delivery boy’s outfit. Me and Holly looked confused as we got in. Yet we were on our way home with the job completed.

As we had arrived back at the garage, me and Holly noticed there was much more to it than the bracelet. “Apparently there was more to this wedding than I thought, I found a vault which for some reason was open, as well as a delivery van in the back of the building. Now I’ll have you know this happened after I shot Jake and left. I simply knocked out the delivery boy, took his clothes, as well as all of this. Diamonds, gold bars and a lot of galactic Zenny. You could say that the mission was definitely a success, cause we don’t even need to sell the bracelet anymore!” I scratched the back of my head. “Well there were no casualties, so I’m happy about that. Wouldn’t have wanted innocent people to get hurt, well there would’ve been had it not been for the elixir.” Pho nodded in agreement. “Good job, both of you! I’m sure you enjoyed this as well and got to know each other even better. I’ll go put all of this in a safe place and start looking into some galactic trades, you both should rest up.” Me and Holly nodded in agreement.

The two of us went to our room, as I was staring at the moon through the window and Holly was sitting on the bed. “Hey, Ty? Was what happened at the wedding all like, just for the job to you?” she asked. “No, not at all.” I said as I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. “Matter of fact, can you give me your left arm for a second?” I asked. She lifted her left arm, I put the bracelet I took on her arm. “I don’t care about money honestly, I’d say I care more about your happiness.” Holly blushed slightly as she looked at the bracelet. “Do you really mean that?” she asked as she looked me in the eyes. “Yes, I mean every word of it.” Holly looked away. “You’re really gonna have to learn more about this entire love thing soon, I need you to do so.” I put my hand on her hand. She looked at me again. “We might be a bit too young for this entire marriage thing, and I don’t understand everything just yet. But I can say that I am in love with you.” Holly blushed even more, she rested her head against my chest. “How can you not blush at all, idiot..” I smiled. “I prefer to smile, it brings out the better in me I’d say. “You are too much to handle for me at this point on, all of this is also happening so fast.” She said. “Then you’ll just have to deal with it, because a lot of things are happening fast. I don’t plan to ever let of you, I will always protect you and be here.” I said as we looked each other deep in the eyes. “Please, share that gesture with me once more Tyson..” I smiled and kissed her on the lips. As we closed our eyes and kissed on the bed with me laying on top of her. We spent the night sharing the very gesture she wanted us to share. As tomorrow, there might be something new awaiting us again.


	4. The Blacklist

### The Blacklist

On a sunny day out here me and Holly were walking around town getting some groceries from the market, as this part of the city is a more poor side of the city it only has people out on the streets selling things which is in the market. She has slowly gotten used to living in this kind of environment, even made some friends out here in the market as well. “Hey Ty! What do you think of these? They look really tasty!” As she pointed at the green and blue tomato’s. “Sure, whatever you want.” I said as I moved over to her and helped her fill a bag full of the green and blue tomato’s. Not long after we filled the bag and paid for the tomato’s, we noticed something as we were on our way. “Ty, look!” Holly said as she pointed at a poster on the wall. I wasn’t too sure what it was from far so I moved a bit closer. When I got closer it all became clear to what it was. “Ah!-…this looks like some kind of…list…” Holly gave me a soft smack on the head. “Look closely silly, it says blacklist at the top! It contains a list of the most wanted intergalactic criminals! Now look at who is on number 16!” I took the time to go from number 1 all to 16, when I saw who was on number 16, it totally changed the situation. “We have to go back, right now!” I said as I grabbed Holly’s hand and took the list with me.

When we arrived home we immediately went to Pho. I smacked the list onto the desk Pho was standing at. “Explain, now!” I yelled as I didn’t have any patience at the moment. Pho sighed. “Can’t say I know all that much about the Intergalactic blacklists, they just seem to update them every now and then and spread them around the galaxy.” I pointed at number 16 on the list. “Have a closer look at who is on there.” Pho paused for a second. “But that’s you…I guess they’re taking precaution now, I mean after we did all that at The Gate…can you blame them?” I shook my head. “I think they want to turn everyone against us, but first by taking me out. After all I’m confident that they think it is just me and Holly, and that they have no idea of your existance even after the events at The Gate.” Holly took a step back as she was shocked. “What’s the matter?” I asked her. “Take another good look at the list…” She said while stuttering. I looked through the entire list quickly to see if there was anyone else. And there it was. “I noticed that Holly was all the way near the bottom of the list as well. “Look, Holly I am not going to let them take either of us alright?” She hugged me while still shaking. I slowly wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. “ I carried Holly back to our room and tucked her into bed nicely. As I didn’t want her to deal with any of this nor get her involved.

I ended up going over to Pho for a quick talk before heading out. “Pho, I need you to give me camera footage of the market streets. I want to know exactly who put those lists on the wall.” Pho walked over to one of the desks and accessed the computer to hack into the camera’s. “Here you go my good sir, 6 market street camera’s!” He said as he moved out of the way. I checked the camera footage while fast forwarding to see who put the list on the wall. “Wait hold on a second!” Pho said as I paused the footage. “This guy…that’s Scruffy! I know him, he’s the kid who always delivers the Planet Azure daily newspaper!” Pho seemed very surprised. Something seemed off to me, why would a child be putting this on the walls around the market streets? “Pho, I have been trained in a way to not just trust anyone even based on their appearance-” But Pho stopped me right there before I could finish my sentence.

Pho put his hands on my shoulders. “Tyson listen to me, he’s a good kid and I can’t have you hurt this innocent boy over this footage. I know it looks bad, trust me I do! But the poor kid just loves to deliver newspapers to earn his money fairly. Not to mention he lives with only his grandfather and his little sister, you have to believe me!” As Pho was trying to convince me from doing anything to the boy, he might’ve just found the answer to the question I didn’t yet get to ask. “Pho, you just said he lives with his grandfather and his little sister, right?” Pho nodded in agreement. “Now I know that Planet Azure is peaceful, but that’s not because the city is all that clean, you wouldn’t think that something could’ve happened to him or his family that he is being blackmailed for? Because that is the only thing I can think of.” Pho let go of my shoulders.

“Wait, so you do believe me?” I smiled. “If I didn’t, I would’ve simply knocked you out and went over to the kid to get some answers now wouldn’t I?” Pho laughed. “I don’t think you can actually take me out so easily-“ but before Pho could finish his sentence I gave him a low kick to have him fall onto the floor, as I aimed my hand with a charging blast at his face afterwards. “I-I give up! Ty, take it easy!” Pho said while he was on the floor. I stopped charging the blast and pulled him back up. “Now then jokes aside, where can I find this kid?” I asked. “Whoa whoa hold on, what are you going to do with the kid? You’re not planning to hurt him either way are you?” I shook my head. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure the kid has his reasons for these wrong doings. I am going to help set him free, and he should lead us to the source.” I said as we both nodded afterwards. “What about Holly though?” Pho asked. “I don’t want her involved in this, I can take care of it on my own.” I said after letting out a sigh. “I actually have something for you, just give me on second!” Pho said.

After Pho returned he got me some kind of lightweight armored suit, it seemed to be a perfect fit for me, which also allowed me to use my powers to the fullest as well as enhancing them slightly. The suit gave me somewhat of a resistance against weapons as well, so it was an interesting gift to say the least. Pho gave me more information about Scruffy, telling me that he often also delivers newspapers in the evening which also happened to be on this day. He told me exactly where I would get to find him. What I did not know though is that Holly wasn’t asleep and overheard everything. After I left, Holly moved downstairs and walked over to Pho. “H-Holly! Don’t scare me like that, It’s not fun to scare people like that-“ Holly’s eyes starting glowing cyan as she made Pho pass out. She shook her head to return to reality. “I don’t know how I did that but it doesn’t matter, I need to find him and fast!” she thought to herself as she moved out.

Somewhere out on the streets, Scruffy was putting the blacklist on the walls. Until I approached him. “I didn’t know putting blacklists on the wall was part of delivering newspapers, Scruffy.” He turned around and was backed onto the wall. “W-who are you!? How do you know my name!?” I slowly began to move closer. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to ask you some questions and then I’ll be gone.” Scruffy gulped as he realized that I was number 16 from the list. “Y-you’re the person from the blacklist…please don’t hurt me or take these lists from me…I need to put them up on the walls or otherwise they will kill my sister!” I stopped approaching him after hearing that. “I guessed right so it seems, someone took your sister hostage and are using you to do their dirty work for them. Who is it?” I asked him.

“You don’t understand, if I say anything they will-“ I interrupted him as I quickly moved in front of him and punched a huge hole into the wall next to him. Scruffy became very scared from the looks of it, but it was the opposite. “That was so cool! I didn’t know you could put such a giant hole into the wall simply by punching it! Please sir help me get my sister back! I will do anything!” Scruffy asked as he bowed in front of me. “I patted him and smiled. “That was what I came here for in the first place, to help you out. You should thank Pho for that after all.” Scruffy smiled back at me as he told me everything afterwards. It seemed like some kind Mafia took his sister hostage, and told me their exact current location.

As I headed over to the location with Scruffy he pointed at the large warehouse building. I told him to wait outside. As I began my infiltration into the warehouse and destroyed the garage entrance. I rushed into the warehouse and was immediately attacked by multiple mafia goons. I didn’t take much time to knock them out as I was in a rush. A bit later after beating at least 40 of them, I heard a clapping sound. “Impressive, very impressive! You are an amazing fighter, I will give you that.” An unknown person said to me in the shadows. “Show yourself, tell me where the little girl is at!” The unknown person laughed as he came out of the shadows. “You mean the one one of my guards is holding over here?” He pointed at the little girl with handcuffs on in front of a mafia goon. I began to get ready to rush over, however I got interrupted before I could. I noticed the unknown person smirk. When suddenly a big muscular person landed from above in front of me. I took a few steps back and took a fighting pose. “I am the head of the Intergalactic Mafia here on Planet Azure, and that in front of you is my right hand. Fight him young hedgehog, and show me what you are made of! If you can’t beat my right hand, this little girl will have to suffer a terrible death.” Scruffy’s sister began crying and screaming. Scruffy himself went into the warehouse after hearing her cry for help, however he got caught by a mafia goon as well.

The battle was about to begin, I had a similar feeling to this person in front of me like when I first met Holly or when I first fought against that person at The Gate. I wasn’t sure what I was in for, but it was time to put my new suit to the test! The two of us began fighting, and I noticed he had a somewhat interesting fighting style. It was similar to the fighting style they used to teach us at the EoE, but it felt slightly different, better and improved. I got past his punches due to my speed and punched him out of the way. I thought I had knocked him out with that, but he got back up quickly and suddenly had some kind of aura around him. He then charged at me with an insane speed and hit me multiple times with powerful punches. “You’re going to feel this one for life kid!” he said as he charged up a powerful punch, I could barely move after taking all those hits and felt overpowered. First at the prison and now here again somewhat. “Take this, Red Fist of Fury!” he said as he hit me with an immense amount of power in the stomach.

I spat blood before I was launched into a big set of giant boxes. I couldn’t move anymore, and saw that Scruffy was also caught. They moved him next to his sister one last time so they could see each other before their demise the head of the mafia said. I felt like I failed my mission for the first time, but to be overpowered like this wasn’t the worst part, it was the fact that I made things worse and now both of those kids are going to suffer for it because of me. “Hold it right there!” Holly said as she appeared in front of me. “You might think that you always have to protect me, because maybe you think I am weak or maybe it is because I am just a girl to you. But I am much more than that Tyson! I need you to understand that and you should know that we should protect each other and help each other out at all times! Because that is what us Hedgehogs were raised to do as a race!” 

The head of the mafia and the right hand’s expression both changed to a shocking one. Holly charged at the right hand and attempted to punch him in the face, however he simply punched her towards the wall on the left. Holly was knocked out and was laying up against the wall with a bit of blood coming down from her mouth. When I saw her like that I felt something inside of me, something just snapped and I could feel something powerful come out of me. My vision changed, I could feel an immense amount of power filled within me. I slowly began to get up as I powered up with an insane dark blue aura around me. My eyes turned completely cyan as I was still powering up. The right hand became excited and also powered up even more. “You’re going to wish you did never lay a finger on her.” The head of the mafia himself seemed very impressed, however also worried. “Hey, Red! Focus on powering up your guard not your fist! If not he’ll kill you for sure!” He yelled at him. “Kill me?” The right hand looked back at Tyson and realized his mistake. He quickly began to switch over his power to his guard, but it was too late.

“This is for Holly, you bastard!” I quickly teleported to him and punched his arms to break the guard. “W-what!? How did you teleport-“ I didn’t have full control of myself anymore, and punched him in the face with a dark blue aura around my fist as well. The head of the mafia used some kind of power to refrain him from hitting the wall and slowly moved him to the floor with his arm. Holly woke up and saw what was going on. The head of the mafia felt afraid and so did the mafia goons and the kids. Holly quickly got up and moved over to him. She jumped in and hugged him, begging Tyson to stop. “It’s over, you’ve won already. Just stop and come back to me!” I felt like I was going to power up even more to get her off me, but I felt at peace and balanced again. My dark blue aura disappeared and my eyes returned to normal as well. I fell onto my knees and put my right hand onto my face. “Urgh…my head…” The head of the mafia made a sign to move the right hand away from here. “Get him to the medic, immediately!” All of the mafia goons quickly went to help him out and also released the two kids. “I apologize for the harsh treatment kids, and you two as well.” Holly became very angry. “Apologize!? Are you serious right now!? You were threatening to kill all of us and are a mafia boss! What gives you the right to even apologize to us huh!?” 

He bowed down in front of Holly. “We are not who you think we are, you have to believe us miss.” I slowly got up and faced him. “I get it now, you’re not a real mafia. You guys are the exact opposite, and you and that right hand of yours are Hedgehogs aren’t you?” Holly and the kids became surprised. “You are very sharp indeed as my spies have told me. We are a resistance to stand up against the EoE as we are filled with ex criminals and ex EoE members as well. Me and my right hand Red used to be part of the EoE as well. But I saved both of us a long time ago from their brainwashing methods, had it not been for me the two of us would’ve been killed just like the rest of our race. But it looks like my hunch was right and that there are still plenty of survivors out there!” I looked the old man in the eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. As much as I don’t want to believe him after everything that has happened, I figured it wasn’t just my choice to make. “I suggest you come with us, to explain to all of us what is going on exactly. And make sure that big guy also comes.” I said as I turned around and began heading to the entrance. “B-but he might not even-“ I moved my hand up with a thumbs up while walking away. “I know he’ll make it, he’s just unconscious. Come on Holly, kids, we’re going home.” Holly looked out of dispise at the old man and quickly ran over to Tyson and so did the kids. The old man sighed. “I might not have done the right thing here, but it was the easiest way. I should go check on Red and then get ready to move.”

While the old man was checking in on his right hand at the medics, I was walking home with Holly and the kids. “You’ve got some wicked power sir! I was so scared we wouldn’t get out of there alive but you got back up after miss got knocked out and became so powerful!” Scruffy’s sister said. Holly grabbed her cheek and pulled it. “You better knock it off little girl, I could’ve taken him easily if I took it seriously!” Scruffy stood next to me while Holly was scolding her. “Sir, thank you for everything. Without you I would’ve never gotten Emily back. I know that things could’ve ended badly, but they didn’t. And I believe it was fate that you two came to help us!” I smiled and wrapped an arm around Scruffy as I began walking. “You know Scruffy, I’ve always wanted a little brother. And you are starting to look like that kind of little brother.” Scruffy slightly blushed and smiled. As we all began heading home, wondering what awaits us next after today’s events.


	5. Vows and Promises

### Vows and Promises

Everyone had assembled at our home. We all sat at down at the table and wanted to hear what the head of the mafia had to say to us now. “My name is Gregory, Gregory The Hedgehog. And me and my right hand Red are both survivors. I’ve built this Mafia not to cause problems but to protect innocents from the EoE. I know after the events of yesterday it might not seem like it, but I had to confirm as to whether I could trust you.” Holly was holding Tyson’s hand tightly while shaking slightly. I looked at her and got worried. “And what makes you think we would trust you? Just because you’re survivors does not mean you’re one of the good guys at all. After what you did to those poor kids and Holly, I should’ve just killed you both right there on the spot!” Tyson said angrily. “I understand where you’re coming from, but we had to be cautious. If it is known that the Mafia has ex-EoE members or two Hedgehog survivors, they would come for us instantly. We are more than just a Mafia, we help the homeless, elders and young abandoned people. We do more good than bad if you are curious.” Gregory said. “But to use kids as a hostage just to lure us out?” Holly asked. “Listen girl, we do what we have to do because only we can do the job! Do not question the boss!” Red said angrily. “Calm down Red, we’re here to negotiate not to stir up another fight.” Red nodded and calmed down. 

“So how did the two of you escape from the EoE, seeing how you’re ex members there has to be something to it right?” Pho asked. “The EoE made these chips that they place inside of a Hedgehog’s chest. I am not sure if you are familiar with it but they had began their operation on exterminating the Hedgehogs back when we were part of the EoE. I was one of the higher ups so they didn’t attach me with one as I was a trusted individual. But soldiers like Red were given no mercy. I had to save him by using a mini EMP bomb onto him. It destroyed the chip without damaging his heart, as the chips are placed right on top of the heart. Ever since then, Red has helped me build the Mafia to help people throughout the galaxy.” After Gregory explained himself, we started to come to an agreement. “So how exactly do you wish to help us out? Heck if your Mafia is so big and powerful, why would you need us?” Tyson asked.

“You’ve seen what the two of you caused to my goons, as well as you beating Red. Let me tell you sir Tyson, you are the very first individual fighter to beat Red in a one on one battle. And Red has been crowned Intergalactic Champion before. So yes we do need the two of you.” Holly & Tyson got surprised and curious. “Intergalactic Champion, what is that exactly?” Holly asked. “It’s the one warrior who is standing tall after winning the Intergalactic Tournament. It is held every year in a different dimension far away. A place where even the EoE has no power over as it is guarded by the most powerful beings. This tournament is all about honor and defeating your opponents to be the victor. All kinds of individuals throughout the galaxy and different dimensions entering, wanting to be the victor. So they can become a part of the Hall of Fame, it is said that becoming a part of it might eventually lead to you achieving something great. However so far nothing has happened for Red.” 

Tyson became very interested in this. Holly noticed this instantly. “If the EoE can’t do anything over there, then possibly we could go there. It would be a good experience after all. When is the next tournament?” Tyson asked. “It’s in a month actually, we weren’t going to attend this year. However we can make arrangements and help you enter instead.” Gregory said. Tyson got up and walked over to them. “No, I would like Red to enter as well. At least this will give him a proper chance to go all out if we face each other in a fair competition. Am I wrong?” Tyson said with a smirk on his face. Red got up and reached his fist out. “You’re on Hedgehog, I’m in.” The two fist bumped each other as a sign of a new friendships bond as well as having accepted the offer.

Later after Gregory & Red left, Pho drove the two kids back to their home. They knocked on the door, however nobody answered. Pho decided to use a lockpick to open up the door. Once they got inside, they saw their old man on the floor. Scruffy & Emily were in shock. Pho checked his pulse to see if he was alive, however it turned out to be the opposite sadly. Scruffy hugged Emily as she began crying. “It’s okay sis, It’s okay.” Scruffy said to comfort Emily. Pho immediately took care of getting their old man a proper burial. It was a sad day for those two poor kids. Pho decided to take the two in and have them live with the rest of them.

While everyone was gone, Holly approached Tyson to talk to him about this entire tournament thing. “Ty, can you come over here for a second?” she asked. He sat down next to her. “What’s up?” he asked. “Are you sure we should be doing this? Going to some place very far away from here all of a sudden, to fight against others who might just kill you? I don’t want to lose you over this!” Tyson smiled at hearing her worries. “You don’t need to be worried about me, not to mention I’ve beaten the champion. I can handle myself, trust me.” He didn’t want her to worry, but she couldn’t help it. “If you’re going to fight, then so will I!” Tyson got surprised and shook his head in denial. “You are absolutely not doing that!” he said. “If you’re going to enter then so will I! You can’t stop me!” Tyson grabbed her shoulders. “Listen this is not a game, you’re not a fighter Hol! I can’t let you do this!” Holly looked down. “I have a hidden power within me. Whether I like it or not, I have the power to protect all of us too!” she said as she moved in and kissed Tyson on the lips. He became speechless and accepted her decision. He kissed her back and got on top of her. The two of them felt very warm at heart and we’re completely red. “Ty…” she whispered. Suddenly they heard a door slam downstairs. They got surprised and went downstairs to check it out.

It seemed to be that Pho returned home along with Scruffy & Emily, who looked very sad. “Hey what’s wrong?” Tyson asked. “When I went to bring them home, we found their old man. On the floor, not breathing.” Pho said while looking down. Holly ran over to them and hugged them tightly. Tyson walked over to Pho. “They can stay with us right?” Tyson asked. “Of course, I always had promised their old man that if anything ever happened to them, that I’d take care of them.” Tyson tapped Pho on the shoulder and nodded. “They’ll be safe with us, and we’ll take good care of them after all.” Tyson said. “Yeah, but they do not deserve this pain.” Pho said while stuttering. “I’m sure he’ll rest in peace, especially knowing that his grandchildren are with you.”

Tyson went looked into his room where Holly & Emily were sleeping together. Seeing Emily cry in her sleep made him feel sad. He slowly closed the door and went downstairs. When he opened the front door he saw Scruffy sit on the stairs outdoor. He slowly closed the front door and walked over to sit next to him. “I didn’t expect this to happen, like not anytime soon or ever honestly. It’s just not fair!” Scruffy said while looking away. “It’s okay kid, I also didn’t know how to feel when I realized what had happened. Knowing that you’re the only one of your kind. It was hard to take in. But then I met Pho, rescued Holly. Fought against Red & Gregory. I’m slowly starting to find more and more survivors of my kind, and it makes me believe that I will find more survivors and will get to rebuild the race. It is all about having faith and protecting your loved ones.”

Scruffy slowly looked over to him. “How can you be so determined even though you lost so many people? What keeps you going?” Scruffy asked. Tyson smiled and patted Scruffy on the head. “People like you are what keeps me going little brother, and I’m sure your old man would’ve wanted it to be the same for you.” Scruffy slowly began smiling. “I have a favor to ask of you!” Scruffy said as he got up. “Please teach me how to fight so I can protect my sister!” Scruffy said while bowing his head to Tyson. “Scruffy…this isn’t something you can do within a matter of days…” he said. “I’ll do my best and do whatever it takes! I promise!” Tyson got up and reached his fist out. “Very well then, from this day on you’ll be my apprentice.” He said with a smile. Scruffy looked up and fist bumped him with a bright smile on his face. “Look out galaxy, a powerful fighter is in the making!” Scruffy said as he pointed his finger at the sky. Tyson smiled as he believed greatness awaits the kid. As well as himself as he got excited thinking about the tournament.


End file.
